The Hero's?
by DestinedForGreatness
Summary: How will three girls survive after they find out they are demi-gods? More importantly, how will they fair when they learn them and 9 other Demi-gods must go on a life-threatening quest? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first percy jackson fanfic. Takes place after the series ended, but before the lost hero. The OC contest will start next chapter! This chapter, though, is just introductory. Future chapters will be longer, but enjoy this one!**

The music blasted in my ears. I felt like my ear drums were gonna burst.

"STOP! STOP!" I screamed at the smirking girl sitting parallel from me. She turned off the music, still smiling a horribly mean smile. "You're mean to meeee!" I whined, touching my ears.

"You love me." She said, flipping her straight black hair out of her pale face. Her green eyes glimmered mischeivously, her lips curved into a grin.

"Well, ya, but you don't have to abuse my love!" I said, grinning now too.

I fell backwards into the grass. The hard blades scraped against my arms, but I didn't care. I was to engrossed in the clouds... and the trees... and the squirrels... Wait, what was I doing again?

"Hey, girlies, get up." A voice interrupted my random ADHD thoughts.

"No, Callie, you get up." Niki said from beside me.

"That makes about as much sense as your mom." Callie retorted, plopping down on the ground next to us.

I giggled, "Burrn!"

"Uh, howaboutno? Those 'Your Mom' Jokes are not funny." Niki replied, rolling her green eyes in annoyance.

"Your Mom." I replied.

"Seriously, Dani?" Niki asked, tilting her head in the direction of me and Callie.

"Your mom." Callie said. I turned to look at her. The first thing I noticed when I saw her was her mess of blonde hair that ended past her butt. Then her tan skin, which makes her warm brown eyes pop. I felt bad. She didn't _have _a mom. Apparently, her mom disappeared. Just vanished. Both mine and Niki's dad were gone. Mine died, and Niki's dad was delievering mail (He was a mail-man) and he never came back.

"You're both so prettty!" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Please girl, you're pretty! I mean, look at you're awesome red hair!" Niki said.

"Or you're stunning blue eyes." Callie reminded Niki.

"You guys added new words to your vocab!" I cheered, causing them to laugh.

"Wait, where's Macy?" I asked, getting up from the cool ground to look for my friend. It wouldn't be hard to find her. Her hair was dyed bright purple, easily spotable in the green landscape. But she was nowhere around.

"I thought she was behind me..." Callie said, barely looking for our friend.

"Why are you acting so calm?" I shouted.

"What's the worst that could happen? She's crippled! She can't get that far!"

"Callie, you are a horrible person..." Niki trailed off, hiking up the hill we were at the base off.

I followed, kicking dirt up into Callie's face with my heels. Callie sputtered, but got up and followed anyway.

"If I climb this hill for nothing..." Callie mumbled to herself.

"Then you'll get some exercise, lazy." I said, picking up my pace to catch up with Niki, who was standing frozen at the top of the hill.

And when I got to the top the of hill, I saw what she was staring at. Macy was at the other side, holding up a sword way too big for her small stature, attempting to hold of some type of... of... monster!

"What the hell?" I screamed, gaping at the giant thing below us.

"_Lamia..." _Whispered Niki. She was right. I don't know where it came from, but I knew who she was.

"The monster..." Callie said, disbelief clear in her voice.

"And she has a nasty habit of eating children." I told them. I stared at the creature. Her top half was absolutly normal, but her bottom half... not so much. From her waist down, she was a snake. A snake-human that eats children.

"We got to save Macy!" Niki declared.

"How?" Callie screamed.

The monster leaned closer to Macy, her mouth opening wide. Macy, now unconsious, was useless. As good as dead. How could we save her?

**A/N- That is the first chapter of whatever-I'm-going-to-call-this. Please, please, please review if you liked it, cause if ya don't, I probably won't continue to write it :( Heck, review if ya didn't like it. At least I know where I stand!**


	2. OC Submission Rules and Form

OC SUBMISSION TIMMEEE!

**Rules**

1. No Mary/Gary Sue's.

2. De descriptive and creative. Tell me alot about your character.

unusual powers. Do Not say 'My character can fly, and shoot laser beams from there eyes, and can eat whole pineapples with out peeling them!' No. That doesn't fly here.

4. Do not have children from other Demi-gods.

5. Only children of the greek gods.

6. You can have hunters, though they probably won't play a big role in this story.

7. I will chose 5 main characters (not including mine) to go on the quest. The others will be side characters, showing up either during the quest, or before and after at camp half-blood.

however many OC's you want.

9. Have fun!

**Submission form**

Name:

Age:

God parent:

Mortal parent:

Mortal siblings:

History (Where they were born, how they got to camp half-blood, etc.):

Have they ever gone on a quest:

Do they want to go on a quest:

Scars/piercings/tatoos:

Hair:

Eyes:

Weight:

Height:

Outside of camp outfit:

All year or summer camper:

Friends (If you name a person not in the book, I'll either make them up for you, or you can submit a form for them.):

Enemies (Look at friends):

Love interest (See 'friends'):

Personality (At least 3 sentences):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Motto (optional):

Theme song (Optional):

Favorite Activities:

Weapons:

Powers:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Anything extra/something I left out:

Submit Away!


	3. Sarah and Daniel

**First of all: Yes, I am still accepting OC's. I just wanted to put up this chappie so I can start introducing the OC's I already have!**

**Alright, second of all *drum roll* I NEED GUYS!**

**So far, I've gotten like 4 guys, and 4 or 5 girls, which is great, but my OC's aren't feeling the love. People in the reviews requested other OC's in the reviews for the love interest, but what about Niki, Callie, and Dani? THEY NEED LOVE TOOOO!**

**Oh by the way, I'm going to use every OC! Many won't have large parts, but they all will be in the story!**

**Wow, now that that is out of the way, thank you all soooo much for you're submissions! I love you all!**

**Anyone, that loves me will submit more OC's. Now. Right this second. Love you!**

"Oh god? What do we do?" Callie freaked.

I growled in frustration. This was not the time to ask what to do. We just needed to do it. So I pushed past Callie and Niki, and sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. I stopped right in front of the monster.

"YO! UGLY!" I screamed, throwing rocks at the monster. How Cliche. It reared it's head towards me. "Ya, I'm talking to you! Stay away from my friends!"

She hissed, and slithered towards me. Maybe that wasn't the best idea... I stumbled backwards into a wall.

"Stay away from her!" A girl's voice screamed. What the hell? Who said that? Wait! Focus, Dani! What could I kill her with?

I need a way to save us! Suddenly, my pocket felt like it weighted 10 pounds. I stuck my hand in it, and pulled out a small circular mirror. I instinctivly pushed down the glass. Out of the sides sprang little points. A shuriken? Hell ya!

I pulled my hand back, and threw it at the monster. It slashed her all the way across the chest. Then the weirdest thing happened. She turned to _dust! _Alright maybe that wasn't the _weirdest _thing that happened today, but it was still pretty weird. I, thankfully, noticed my ninja star hurdling back towards me, and caught it before it hit me in the face. Strange, it was a mirror again.

I was so absorbed in my mirror-star, that I didn't even notice the figures standing over Macy. That is, of course, until I heard the same girlish voice scream "You good for nothing Saytr! She almost was killed! It's your duty to protect these girls against monsters, and you couldn't even do that!" She pulled back her hand that had a giant sword in it, and was about to hit Macy, but a taller boy stopped her.

"Sarah, you don't want to do that. You'll get in trouble." He reminded.

She reluctantly lowered her sword. I smiled slightly and skipped over to the pair. "Hi! I'm Dani!" I chirped, smiling at the pair.

Sarah, who was wayyyy shorter than I previously thought (About 5 feet tall) stared up at me. Straight into my eyes.

"HEY! I'M NOT SHORT!" She screamed at me.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! ... Wait! I didn't call you short!" I said, throughly confused now.

"I can read minds." she mumbled, but she seemed happier now... Was it something I thought?

"Oh, sorry..." I said, glancing down at the ground.

"Naw, it's OK. You seem like a good person, based on you're other thoughts. Actually, you're really child-like. Like, a 7 year-old. But a creepy 7 year-old. One that likes death and destruction..." She said, trailing off at the end.

"Meh, what can I say?" I shrugged. I looked at Sarah again. She was cute. She had pretty wavy brown hair, and deep green eyes. Her companion, possibly her boyfriend, was taller than her by about 5 inches. He had curly dirty blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes.

I wonder if he's her boyfriend... I stared into Sarah's eyes and thought 'Hey, I think we can use this mind-reading thing to our advantage!' She smiled at that. 'Is that your boyfriend? You two would look sooo cute together!' She blushed slightly, but shook her head no.

"Omg! Are you guys okay?" Callie asked, her and Niki running down the hill towards us.

I rolled my eyes, "No. I'm dead."

"See, Callie? Told you it was too late to save her." She said to Callie, before turning and walking away. "Poor, poor, Dani. Taken in the prime of her life by a monster. We shall always remember her."

We all bursted out in laughter, even Sarah and no-name.

"Get back here, Niki! I think we have guests, who are going to tell us what's going on."

Niki trudged back to us. "Alright! Story time!" Callie, Niki, and I shouted.

"Well," Sarah said. "Me, you guys, and Daniel here," She jabbed her thumb to the boy behind her, "and many others... well, to put it frankly, our parents are one of the many greek gods. We have to go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood so we can stay protected from monsters." She breathed deeply, and looked at us warily, as if we were going to have a mental break-down.

"So... one of our parent's are greek gods? HELL YA!" I shouted, fist pumping.

Niki just smiled. Callie looked as if she was going to die.

Daniel looked scared, "I think you are the only one _that_ excited to find out they are the daughter of a god, and that monsters are going to try and kill them."

I smiled, "I've been waiting for a chance to do something fun! To go on a adventure! This is amazing!"

So, after we packed and said our good-bye's, we were on our way to camp half-blood. We went by subway, and were their before we knew it.

"Say hello to you're new home." Sarah said, as we entered the gates to the camp.

"Hello." We chorused.

**A/N- Yayyy! So, this chapter is finished, but, it's up to you guys to SUBMIT OC'S! Do it! You know you want to! I love ya all. Sorry bout the short chapter, this was just a filler before the whole camp thing, so longer chapters await!**

**With love,**

**DestinedforGreatness!**


	4. Claimed

**Hey, I'm backkkk! EVERYONE, go read my friends futurejournalist32's story The heros of half-blood hill (It's not up yet cause she just uploaded it, but it will be soon), and YouKnowWho not voldemorts story: Monsters and mortals don't go well together! They are great! Luvs you, and enjoy the Chappie!**

"This is camp?" Niki asked as we entered. Their was kids running around, some fighting, others tending plants, kids climbing a rock wall, some where even playing volleyball!

Sarah nodded, "Uh-huh. We need to show you around. Mr. D and Chiron already know we were going to get you, plus we already explained everything on the way here, so you don't have to watch that mind-numblingly boring orientation video"

We desended the hill after Sarah and Daniel. Callie looked around like she was dreaming. Niki looked happy. Happy didn't describe what I was feeling. I was estatic!

They led us past the big house, then volleyball courts, arts and craft center, then the ampitheater, then the rock climbing wall, after that we crossed a bridge, walked past the mess hall, and down to the cabins. She led us to one that had a number 11 above it.

"This is where you will be staying until you are claimed." Daniel informed us, glancing up at the house, "It's Hermes cabin."

But apparently, Niki's parent decided to claim her, because a glowing pair of winged shoed appeared above her head.

"Woah!" Callie gasped.

"What?" Niki asked, totally unaware of the arrow above her head.

I rolled by eyes, "Look up, dumbass."

She did as told, and frowned. "What the hell is that?"

"You were just claimed by... Hermes." Sarah giggled

"Well, isn't that convinent." I laughed.

"Ok, well, we got to go to our cabins, come see us if you need anything, alright?" Daniel asked.

"Wait! What cabin are you in?" Callie yelled to them as they started walking away.

Sarah turned around, "I'm in Athena, and Daniel is in Apollo."

"Kay, see y'all later!"

The walked away and we entered the worn down cabin. The room was full of people, who all stared at us as we entered.

"Hi..." Callie said, shifting awkwardly.

"Who're you?" A boy asked.

"We're new campers! Apparently we're staying here until we're claimed?" I said, more questioning than stating.

"So you are all undetermined?" He asked, looking flustered.

Niki raised her hand, "I'm not. Hi, I'm Niki, daughter of Hermes!"

He laughed, "Hi, I'm Keegan, son of Hermes."

"Hey, bro."

"Ya, we're still here ya know." I said, breaking up their sibling bonding time.

"Ha, sorry." He said, looking at us.

"Hi, I'm Callie!" Callie exclaimed, going into flirty mode. Oh, Callie...

"We're undetermined... I guess. We haven't been claimed yet, if that's what ya mean." I said.

"Alright. You guys can sleep over there." He pointed to a corner of the room. Great. We get to sleep in the corner! (Note the sarcasm)

"Woot. Corners." Callie groaned, slinking over to the corner.

Keegan laughed, "It's just till you het claimed."

"That could take monthssss." I groaned.

Keegan shook his head, "The gods have been pretty good at claiming their kids every since Percy said they have to."

"Oh..." Niki trailed off.

A horn blew. "Dinner time!" Some kid in the cabin yelled, and the rest piled out of the cabin in a matter of seconds.

"Uhm, I'm guessing we should go to dinner." I laughed, following the rest of the kids. I looked at the crowded table at the mess hall, and immediatly didn't want to sit there. As soon as I thought that, all eyes turned to me. Well, _above_ me. I looked up, and saw a glowing skull and cross-bones. Hades.

**So, that was the end of the 4th chapter! How'd ya'll like it? Please review! And sorry if you're OC hasn't been in yet, they will be, sooner or later! And, I was thinking of changing the amout of kids on the quest from 8 to 10, wadda think? **


	5. The Hades table!

**So, this chapter, it's just Dani getting aquainted with he family, an ares girl, and a staring boy ;D! So, read! Please! **

"Hades? Pretty cool." I winked at Callie and Niki, before heading off to the Hades table. Sitting there was one boy and one girl, staring at me intensly. The boy had black hair and black eyes, and was wearing, you guessed it, black! The girl had dark brown hair, chocolate color eyes, and was wearing, not brown, but pink. Nasty color.

"Hi! I guess I'm you're sister then!" I smiled at my siblings and slid into the seat next to the boy. "I'm Dani."

"Nico." The boy said through a mouthful of food.

"Pig." I muttered.

He glared at me.

"What? I'm you're sister, I can say stuff like that!" I defended.

"I'm Angelina, call me Angie though." The girl said. People were still staring, but were avoiding this table. Probably because my siblings and I seem to radiate death. Fun!

"Angie, That's a nice name." I smiled at her, "It sounds fanccyy." I said, drawling the end. Angie and Nico kinda stared at me like I was crazy, which I am.

"Sooo..." I prompted, waiting for anyone to say something.

"You talk alot."

"You don't talk enough."

I took this chance to look around the pavilion. Callie and Niki looked to be having a great time. I wish I could be there with them. I stood out like a sore thumb from Nico and Angie. Both of them had dark eyes and hair, while I had orange hair and blue eyes.

"So, Dani, Where ya from?" Angie asked.

"Jersey." I replied, suddenly not in a talking mood. My friends tell me I'm mildly bi-polar.

She looked at me, "Shouldn't you be tan?"

I took a bite of my food and shrugged, "I'mma ginger." This caused us both to laugh.

"What's that mean?" Nico asked, clearly confused. It only resulted in more laughter.

"It means," A voice stated, coming out of nowhere, "she has no soul." I looked up to see a girl about my age hoving over us. She had really pretty silvery-gray eyes, and dark brown hair with different colored highlights running through it.

"I don't get it." Nico said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"We didn't expect someone with your I.Q. to understand." Angie said.

"Burn." Me and new girl replied.

New girl turned to me, "Hi. I'm Aaliyah, daughter of Ares. I came over to see you."

"Hi! I'm Dani! And I'm very flattered." I replied, smiling. She kept up her, 'Bad-girl' Attitude, but I think I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yea. I'll see you guys later then." She said, and walked back to the Ares table, who were watching her apprehensivly. Probably wondering if the 'Death' children were going to kill them. It wouldn't bother me to kill someone. Actually, I would enjoy it... Okay! Creepy thoughts!

"Hey, Dani!" Callie called.

"Hmmm?" I asked, not glancing up from my meal.

Her and Dani walked over to me, giggling nonestop. "Do you see the Hecate table over there?"

I glanced over at the table. It had a few people.

"Yes?"

"And that boy?" She asked, pointed to a boy with dirty-blonde hair, and pretty ice blue eyes.

"Uh-huh?" I asked. If they told me to go flirt with him, I was going to lose it.

Niki burst into _another_ fit of giggles. "He's been staring at you."

Nico's head poppped up, "Who's been staring at my little sister?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Niki and Callie 'Awwed' and whispered, "He's so protective! In a good way!"

"I can hear you." Nico said.

"Course you can." Callie shook her head.

"Dani, you're friends are weird." Nico said.

"We get that alot. Now, Dani, go flirt!" The commanded.

I gritted my teeth, "No."

"Go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Gods dammit, NO!" I screamed. The whole pavilion turned to stare.

"If you didn't want to, you could have just said so!"

**Awh, so who do you think mystery boy is? He's an OC someone submitted, so if you want to take the time to go through the OC's, be my guest. If you don't, I don't care. At all. But you know what I do care about? Reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Phere or Fear!

After that little arguement, I stormed away. They always wanted me to flirt with random guys! I don't wanna flirt with random guys! I found a comfortable spot under a tree where it would be hard to find me. I sat down and closed my eyes. Now that I think about it, I might have over-reacted just a little bit, but they gotta stop telling me what to do!

"Are you okay?" A voice said from somewhere near me.

I opened one of my eyes, to find a girl staring intently at me. She had straight blonde hair that ended just below her shoulders. Her side bangs were falling slightly in her brown eyes. She looked worried.

I smiled at her slightly, "Were you at dinner?" I asked.

"No, I skipped." She replied.

"Heh, well, my friends wanted me to go flirt with this boy, and I didn't want to. So I kinda shouted at them. Everyone heard." I laughed.

"Oh! Who are you're friends?" She asked me. I noticed her uncomfortable kneeling position. I patted the ground next to me, indicating that she should sit there.

"Niki, she's in Hermes, and Callie, she's unclaimed." I informed her.

"Who is you're parent?" She asked. I internally flinched. What if she left me here because I scared her?

"Hades." I muttered.

"Really?" Her eyes widened. Then, she smiled, "Cool, I'm in Apollo!" Alright, this girl is officially awesome.

We chatted for a while. I learned her name was Haley Miller. She was born in Michigan, and her mom sent her to camp when she was 5. She loves the color yellow (Ewww!), swimming, archery (Surprise surprise!), shopping and other stuff. She hates pickles! How can you hate pickles! Actually, alot of people hate pickles...

"And my best friend is Angela!" She said cheerily. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"You mean my sister?" I asked.

She nodded. What the hell? They were nothing alike! While Angela, Nico, and I radiated Death, Haley radiated innocence. And Angela seemed so fiesty! (I mean, I love her! She is my sister!)

"I bet you're wondering why were friends." Haley said. Okay, it's like talking to Sarah all over again. "I'm not sure myself. It's probably cause we balance each other out, ya' know?"

That seems true. Haley would be the perfect person to balance out Angelina.

"We'd better be going, it's almost curfew." Haley got up, wiped off her jeans, then lent me a hand. We walked to camp in a comfortable silence.

Haley walked to her cabin, and I turned away, and smacked into someone. "Ouch!" I muttered. I looked up, literally up. This random guy was tall! Like 5'11' tall! First, I saw his brown almost black eyes staring at me. Then his black spiky hair. He's kinda cute... Oh god he's still staring at me. Maybe I should apologize...

"Sorry!" I said.

"It's okay." He replied.

Might as well introduce myself! "Hi! I'm Dani."

He looked at me again. "Phere."

"Fear?"

"No. Phere."

"Okay, Fear." I smiled at him. He kinda went rigid, then stared at me again.

"U-uuhmm, O-okay?" He asked.

"Wow, talk much?" I giggled. "Bye, fear, see ya later!" I skipped off to my cabin. Phere was cool, quiet though.

I walked inside, to find Angela and Nico looking upset.

"We just got a new sister and we already lost her!"

"We need to hope she's back soon."

"OMG! WHO'S LOST!" I screamed. The both jumped, and turned around, to find me giggling.

Nico looked pissed. Uh-oh. "Where were you? You were gone for hours!"

"Talking to Haley." I said, instantly. Oh crap. Did I just get Haley in trouble?

"Whatever. Let's just go to sleep." Angela said. Good. She changed the subject.

I got the only free bunk, the one on top of Angela's. Cool, I like top bunks! I nestled into the bed, and tried to sleep. Great, here comes my insomnia again.

"Night." I muttered.

"Night."

**So, two new characters! I know, I know, y'all are thinking "INTRODUCE MY CHARACTER!" Or, If I've already introduced you're character, you're thinking "GET TO SOME ACTION!" Well, slow down! I still need to do some stuff, I guess? It'll be a few chapters till the quest, so hold you're horses!**


	7. Aaron

I awoke to a piece of paper being shoved in my face. "This is your schedule. Read it. Follow it." Angela commanded.

_Monday._

_8:00-9:00- Breakfast and Cabin inspection_

_9:00-10:30- Ancient Greek_

_10:30-11:00-Picking Strawberries_

_11:00-12:00- Free time_

_12:00-12:30- Greek Mythology_

_12:30-1:30- Lunch_

_1:30-3:30- Tracking Skills_

_3:30-5:00- Wood-chopping_

_5:00-6:00- Javelin throwing_

_6:00-7:00- Dinner_

_7:00-9:00- Volleyball League_

_9:00-10:00- Campfire singalong_

There was 4 other sheets of paper for the rest of the weekdays. Apparently, we got to do whatever on the weekends! Sweet! I slowly climbed down the ladder, and stepped onto the ground. I ran to the Hermes cabin, walking in on a couple kissing.

"Heh, sorry!" I giggled, and skirted around them.

I smacked into something. I looked up and saw that same pair of dark brown eyes.

"Gods! I'm sorry Fear!" I pulled on a piece of my hair and giggled. "We seem to be 'running' into each other alot lately, huh? Sorry for the cheesy pun! I got to go, see ya later!" I said quickly, before dodging around him, and jumped over the chair. I landed agily on my feet. That right there is why cat's are my favorite animal. Because me and them always land on our feet!

"Callie! Niki!" I landed on my knees beside them. "Let me see you're schedules!" They obeyed. We only had Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology, Free time, and Wood-chopping together!

"Nooo! I'm not gonna know anyone!" I whined.

"You'll be with your cabin!" Callie said.

I sighed, "They have their own friends!"

"Have you asked Sarah? Or Daniel? Or the one Ares girl?"

"Aaliyah? Ya, she's cool! Maybe I'll see her!"

"Mm-hmm." Niki said. "You'd probably get back, ya' know. You're still in your pj's."

I glanced down. I was just wearing a small tank top and short shorts. "Uhm. Oops?" I jumped up and sprinted out of the cabin, calling "Later!" over my shoulder.

I ran into my cabin, past Nico and Angela who were exiting the cabin. I grabbed my clothes, and pulled them on in a matter of seconds. I ran out and caught up with my siblings.

"Right! Breakfast time!"

Breakfast was very uneventful. Nico was practiacally asleep in his food. Angela barely ate anything. I took about two bites. I was way to nervous about being alone during camp activites. Then came Ancient Greek. Chiron was teaching us it. Borrinng

"I'm bored." Came a murmer from beside me. I looked over and saw a guy with dark brown hair, that curled at the nape of his neck. He had deep blue eyes.

"Join the club." I giggled. He turned to me and flashed me a smile.

"You're the new girl, right? Daughter of Hades?"

I smiled back, "Yup! I'm Dani!"

"Hey, Dani! I'm Aaron Rush, Son of Tyche."

"Tyche.. Tyche..." I frowned. What was she the goddess of?

He grinned, "Goddess of luck."

"Ah! Well, were gonna have to play poker sometime. See how lucky you really are." I winked.

He smirked, "You'll never ever beat me. Ever."

"Are we having a problem, Dani and Aaron?"

"Actually we are. Dani says she can beat me at poker, and I'm just not buying it."

Chiron frowned deeply, "Pay attention, you two."

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted. I heard a few giggles, but I mostly just got stares.

The rest of the time flew by talking to Aaron. I was disapointed when the lesson ended.

"I'll see ya some other time, Kay?" I asked.

He nodded, "We're gonna have to have the poker match!"

I laughed as I walked away. Picking strawberries was fun with Niki and Callie. Free time flew by. I fell asleep during greek mythology. I managed to get a few words out of Nico at lunch. I killed a monster during tracking skills, wood-chopping and javelin throwing sucked. Mainly, besides classes with Aaron, Niki, or callie, or meals, sucked. Alot. Until campfire songs. We were just singing, minding our own buisness, when this girl walked up. Her eyes were glowing. She grabbed onto my shoulders.

And she said in an eerie voice:

**Cliffie! I hated this chapter! I think it was really bad! And I know you are all like, "They are already leaving for the quest?" No. They will go on the quest at like the 8th-10th chapter! I still have people to introduce! And I really need to write longer chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey, you guys remember when I said there was 7 people going on the quest? Then I changed it to 10? I lied both times. There will be thirteen! So enjoy!**

We were just singing, minding our own buisness, when this girl walked up. Her eyes were glowing. She grabbed onto my shoulders.

And she said in an eerie voice:

**Thirteen half-bloods go to the ends of the earth,**

**To defeat the titan who gave birth,**

**A hero shall be turned,**

**An awful secret will be learned,**

**But look out for the one you hold dear,**

**for she is the one you should fear.**

The girl dropped to the ground.

"... WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed.

Chiron trotted over to me. "Stay here!" He commanded to the rest of the campers. He led me down a trail. We stopped under a tree, "Dani. Listen well. That was Rachel Dare, our prophet. She has just given you a prophecy. This means you will go on a quest with ten other campers. Since it doesn't specifically say what other campers should go, I'm letting you decide. Choose wisely."

"This means one thing... I HAVTO MEET ALL THE CAMPERS!" I declared.

~'~'~'

I didn't actually have time to meet all the campers, but I still had time to stop by the Zeus cabin. There was only one girl in there. She looked about 7ish, tiny, and absolutely adorable! She had straight black hair that ended right at her shoulders, and deep blue eyes.

"Hi, sweetie! What's your name?" I asked, dropping down onto my knees to be her height.

She rubbed her eyes cutely, "Flash. What's your name?"

I nearly died from the adorableness. "I'm Dani! Do you live here all alone?"

She nodded, "I have a sister, but she is in the Hunters..."

"YOU POOR GIRL! Flash, you are now my honorary sister! Is that okay?"

She smiled, "Uh-huh, sissy!"

I grabbed her in a hug. There was no way I could take this girl on a quest!

**The next nights campfire**

"Alright, the nine going on the quest with me are:

1. Niki

2. Callie-"

I didn't get to continue. A large dove appeared above her head.

"Aphrodite's daughter" I contined with a smirk

"3. Sarah

4. Aaliyah

5. Pandora." Pandora was a Hecate camper I met. She was almost Athena's children smart.

"6. Aurora." Aurora is a Poseidon child, she's kinda shy, but seems really sweet!

"9. Zac." He's a Aphrodite camper. He has his eyes on Angela, so I figured I'd help him out.

"11. Nathan" Nathan is a Athena camper. He seems pretty cool

"12. Hawk" Hawk was in Apollo. He seems kinda scary, but useful.

"And finally, Me!"

So after that was finished, we went back to the cabins. I Climbed into my bunk without changing, curled up, and fell fast asleep.

**Hey guys! So the quest will actually start next chapter! I'm sorry if I haven't introduced your character! They will meet them sooner or later!**


	9. Sarah and Daniel sitting in a tree!

**This is probably the shortest chappie I've ever written, but it has a tiny bit of romance, so read on people!**

I stood at the edge of camp with everyone else. We were waiting on a few people in our little quest group. I shouldered the  
>bag full of extra clothes, medical supplies, and ambrosia and nectar uncomfortably.<p>

"Hey, Aaron. Hold this." I said, and dropped the bag into Aaron's hands.

"Uhm, no?" He said, and attempted to push it back at me.

I glared at him. He gulped, and put the bag over his own.

I grinned victoriously. He huffed.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sarah said, rushing onto the hill. Her hair was messy, her eyes red from tears.

I pulled her aside from the group. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It just all caught up to me... What if I die on the quest, and don't get to tell Daniel" Her voice  
>cracked, and she started to sob.<p>

I pulled her into a hug, and glared at the rest of the group, who were giving me confused glances. Out of the corner of my  
>eye, I saw a figure running up the hill.<p>

"SARAH!" It called. We seperated, and she turned around.

"Daniel?" Sarah asked as he got to the top of the hill. "What are you-"

Sarah was cut off by Daniel grabbing her and giving her a big kiss.

"AWH!" All the girls shouted.

Sarah and Daniel finally stopped sucking each others faces. Sarah's cheeks were flaming red, and Daniel was smiling. "Sarah,  
>When you get back, will you be my girlfriend?" Sarah just nodded in reponse. Daniel gave her a kiss, waved to us, and ran<br>down the hill.

"SARAH'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Me, Callie, and Niki all chorused.

Sarah turned a bright pink, and mumbled, "Shutup."

We made sure everyone was there, before heading down the hill to the car. We climbed in, and I, of course, was squished  
>between the wall and Phere.<p>

"Where to?" Argus asked.

We all stared at each other.

I groaned, "How could be so stupid!"

We didn't know where we were going.

**A/N- Lol, fail chapter! I just wanted to start with the romance a little before the quest! Are you happy, YouKnowWho not voldemort? You got your romantic scene with Daniel! If anyone wants to go see some more Sarah+Daniel action, go to YouKnowWho not voldemort's thingy and read Monsters and Mortals don't go good together or, is it Mortals and Monsters don't go good together? **

**I don't know, and I really am too lazy to look it up right now. But, she has a submit a demigod in the 2nd chappie, so GO READ, BIATCHES!**

**Also, a shout out to ADistressingMessOfPickles, who gave me a fail shoutout by putting spaces in my name -_- **

**I'll start introducing the people on the quest that you haven't met yet in the next chappie! Ta-ta for now!**


	10. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm **

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I was (and still am) grounded. My mom let me borrow her computer over the weekend and she forgot to take it back :D So, I just wanted to say that that's why I haven't updated! Please don't give up on me! **

**I really will try to post a chapter before the computer gets taken back, but no promises!**

**I really love you, and I hope you'll stick with me!**


	11. Sorry

Hi guys! I'm sorry, this isn't going to happen. I'm just done with fanfiction, I'm sorry. So, I'm gonna give away these stories if anyone wants to continue writing, because I just have no ideas and no inspiration. So, yeah, review telling me if you want them.

Sorry again.


End file.
